This is a multicenter study which will be randomized, double-blind, and placebo-controlled. Patients with NIDDM and 24 degree protein excretion rate greater than 500 mg and a serum creatinine greater than 1.0mg/dl for women, 1.2 mg/dl for men, will be randomized to either placebo or one of two dose levels of pimagedine. The total duration of the study will be 4 years with an expected mean follow-up of 3 yrs. The study end-point will be doubling of serum creatinine, with secondary measures of decline of GFR by 131 I-iothalamate, mortality and other adverse events.